Switch Over?! Act 01: A Simple Thought
is the first act of the OVA Switch Over?! The Big Body-Swap Theater!. Transcript Old The Feather Castle High; While the girls were waiting outside, sitting on some round benches, the boys were just coming out of their class to meet up with them. "You know; I have thought about something." Chris said, ending the topic they were previously talking about. "Don't" Low said short, referring to the 'thinking' part. "Haha." Chris sighed sarcastically. "I thought about swapping bodies with others." He explained with a calm tone. "Hm?" Surprised that it wasn't completely stupid, Low actually started to pay attention to what he was saying. "I mean what would you think if you changed bodies with Diamond?" Chris wondered curiously. "I'd be a lot small then." Low answered short - without thinking about the question at all. "Yeah, there you go. Nice boy from a different world. No wonder the girls like you." Chris said laughing. "But you know, changing bodies with a girl wouldn't be bad at all. The way, you could touch their boobs as much as you want." Chris said while he was smiling a bit evil. "I-Idiot!!" Low shouted angrily, shocked by Chris' comment and started blushing. "What...? It's normal to think that way." Chris said defending himself surprised. "You call that normal?! I see, if everyone in Japan thinks the way you do, then it's no surprise that Japan has such an image to the rest of the world!" Low pointed out serious, still trying to stop blushing. "I wouldn't be too sure about that. I'm sure that somewhere else in the world there's another person who thinks like that." Chris corrected serious and followed Low. "Just because the nice boy from a town from another world doesn't understand it, doesn't mean that it is wrong." Chris mumbled seriously. "We don't have towns in Kamon. We have Communities." Low corrected Chris' statement serious. "When there are many houses, then it's a town." Chris said doubting Low. "Community!" Low repeated frustrated. "A community is a group of people who share their interests." Chris mumbled not believing that Low was serious. As the two reached the girls, Emerald said "Chris, stop frustrating Low." in a rather worried tone as she knew that frustrating Low was never a good idea, however, she was still laughing a bit. "How did you manage to do that anyway?" Rubellit wondered surprised. Her eyes were wided as a frustrated Low was super rare for her. "I don't have a home town. I have a main community." Low mumbled short as he sat down next to Diamond. "So? What where you two talking about to get yourself into fighting?" Diamond wondered curious as she was slightly playing with Low's hair. "Ah... not much, only that Chris wants to touch Topaz' boobs." Low answered short and direct as always, leaving the girls in a shock. "W-what?" Sapphire wondered surprised, hoping that it was only a joke. "W-wait a second Low." Chris stuttered surprised as he wanted to sit down. Once again, he was surprised by how direct Low could be... References Category:OVA Category:Transcripts